Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for implanting a soil conditioning substance into the soil underlying an existing surface of grass or turf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, particularly in the art of potting soils, that the addition of certain conditioning substances, such as water-absorbing polymers, to the soil can greatly enhance various properties of the soil including: water holding capacity and availability; aeration; friability; flocculation; permeability; and reduced compaction. A principal benefit stems from the fact that water absorbed by the polymer in the soil is time released back to the soil which results in increase in the time interval between required application of water by 30 to 50 percent.
The use of a soil conditioner such as a water-absorbing polymer in the maintenance of turf and grass surfaces, such as found in golf courses and athletic fields, would present numerous advantages. In addition to increasing the time interval between required watering, saving labor costs, the availability of the water in the soil as needed by the grass or turf surface would also result in more efficient use of water and reduction in the amount of water expended in maintenance of the grass or turf surface during a given period of time. In addition to water and labor cost savings, the addition of such a polymer to the soil beneath a grass or turf surface would result in other benefits including the reduction of sports related injuries resulting from reduction of turf compaction. Furthermore, the aerification resulting from the application of the water-absorbing polymer results in a more oxygenated root zone leading to healthier root development and growth for the turf or grass surface.
However, the introduction of a soil conditioner such as a water-absorbing polymer into the soil underlying an existing surface of turf or grass presents difficulties not found in the art of potting soil into which the polymer is mixed prior to placement of the plant life to be sustained by the potting soil. The appearance of the existing turf or grass surface is likely to be a paramount consideration, particularly for example the greens areas of a golf course. Visible destruction of the grass or turf surface in order to implant the water-absorbing polymer into the underlying soil would be unacceptable. The present invention provides a solution by creating access to the underlying soil for implanting a soil conditioner such as a water-absorbing polymer while restricting perceptible disturbance of the grass or turf surface.
According to the present invention there is provided a tool for implanting a conditioning substance into the soil beneath a surface of grass or turf. The tool includes: a plurality of spaced apart and generally vertically oriented blades, each of said blades capable of penetrating the surface and forming a deep notch which extends to soil underlying the surface, each of said blades further having a thickness sufficiently small to limit perceptibility of said deep notch; and a dispensing system for releasing the substance into the deep notches formed by said blades, said dispensing system having a plurality of ejection ports each of which is aligned with one of said blades such that the ejection port is positionable in the deep notch formed by said blade for delivery of the substance.